


not the waltz

by WendigoDreaming



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Ficlet, I blame Twitter, Implied top!bittle, M/M, No Smut, OT3, Praise Kink, Titanic AU, only evil cockteasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoDreaming/pseuds/WendigoDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright boys, I want you both naked and sitting like good boys in the back seat by the time I get myself ready.” Bitty sang out as he started at his cufflinks.</p><p>Jack immediately shucked off his shirt and started climbing into the car obediently with a certain practiced blind submission, while Kent just stood frozen by the entrance. “Wait, pardon, what? I thought-”</p><p>How adorable. Bitty smiled sweetly as he started to pop the buttons at his collar, eyeing Kent’s reddening face. </p><p>“I said he did. I didn’t say I did.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	not the waltz

Kent was the type of boy Bitty would have never taken home to his mama. He was loud, foul-mouthed, aggressive and cut from a different cloth entirely. His manners were appalling, his hair that had never known wax flicked about as he danced, and never mind the way he danced.

“Stop watching and come join in. You can’t experience life just watching, Bits.” Kent moved closer, his smirk a terrible combination of infuriating and far too charming to resist. He grabbed Bitty before he could give him some pleasantry or lie that he couldn’t dance. 

He wasn’t the type of boy Bitty would take home to his mama, but Jack was, and Jack had been ignoring him in favour of smoking rooms and fine whiskey for the entire trip.

“You’re a terrible dancer.” Bitty told him, the infectious grin spreading, before Kent guided him through the steps to some folk dance Bitty had never heard before. The fiddle was quick and Kent was dancing to some tune he’d invented in his head. “Let me lead.” Bitty insisted before wedging his hand on the trim waist of the third class steerage boy and pulling him along to the beat. 

The room was spinning and his mouth still tasted like blindingly strong moonshine, but the heat and noise of the dance was enough to have Bitty giggling as he turned Kent through another few steps and watched him grow more and more sure of the moves. He was a child wanting to be a few steps ahead of Bitty and drag him across the dance floor.

Jack only danced the waltz, while Kent danced some dance not yet discovered by humans.

Hands gripped waists, mouths worked through hoots of excitements and panted words into ears before the next song stole them away. 

“Where did you learn to dance?” Kent panted into his ear as the fiddle slowed enough to let them gently rock for a moment. “Your dancing is so fucking sexy when you let go.” A hot tongue ran along the shell of Bitty’s ear, and if this was one of the schooled and reserved dance floors belonging to his father’s country club down south it would have been the gossip of the night. But here in the underbelly of Titanic it was lost amongst the drunkards hollering and girls rucking up their skirts for eager boys to paw at.

Bitty flushed and then picked back up the dance as the song grew. “Would you believe me if I said I used to dance alone all the time as-?” Bitty shouted over the sound of the music only to to catch the sight of a very familiar set of cheekbones and blue eyes in amongst the crowd of coppers and dirty blonds. Jack looked rather ridiculous in his suit jacket standing and just watching.

“I….” Bitty started, his throat dried just looking. When Kent turned them around to see he swore.

“Shit, that’s him isn’t it?”

“Mhm.” Bitty bit his lip, turning again to stare at Jack. He didn’t look… angry per say. Actually, Bitty had no idea what expression he was wearing.

“He’s hot, Bitty, jesus. What the fuck are you doing here with me?” Kent laughed out and slowed down their dancing do they stood together both staring over at Jack. Even though he said it, Kent sounded like he knew exactly what Bitty was doing escaping the posh and polish. “He looks so fucking wound up.”

“He… Jack has a hard time relaxing.” Bitty said as he let go of Kent. “Wait, Kent, no!” He called after the blond as he sauntered through the crowd towards Jack. This was bad. Kent was probably going to say something stupid and cocky and Jack was going to rile up. No matter how stoic Jack was, he’d had enough whiskey to probably leave them punching each other out. “Kent!” Bitty called out as he tried to shove past all the other people in the crowd. “Move, please!” He called out as they jostled him around and kept him weaving around their dancing.

By the time he pushed free he stared across and saw them… not fighting? Bitty blinked, his eyes going wide as he watched Kent’s hands reach for the suit jacket of Jack’s and then peel it off of him. His hands were all over Jack as he did so, leaning up on his tip-toes to whisper in his ear.

What… was going on? Bitty just stared in astonishment as Kent unbuttoned the first few button’s of Jack’s shirt, rolled up his sleeves and gave his hair a carefree tousle. Instantly Jack looked three shades hotter. He’d never looked so relaxed before. Kent was grinning smugly as he dragged him over to where Bitty stood.

“Jack?” Bitty asked, dumb-founded.

“He said we looked pretty together.” Kent beamed out before pushing Jack towards Bitty. “Didn’t you?”

Jack cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked from Kent to Bitty. “Why didn’t you just tell me you wanted to get away?” Jack reached out and cradled Bitty’s face softly. His cute droopy eyes were more hooded than normal. He’d had a fair amount of whiskey, but he looked so at ease holding Bitty there in his hands that Bitty got up on his tip-toes as well and kissed Jack with a sloppiness he’d held back before.

Like a demanding puppy looking for more attention, Kent leaned over and pressed a few kisses against Bitty’s throat. Good lord, just what was happening?

“You two are gorgeous. I want you both.” 

Jack let out a small grunt before turning away from Bitty. He half expected Jack to tell Kent to go away but instead he reached out and ran his thumb over Kent’s bottom lip. It was amazing to see the cocky steerage boy nibble at Jack’s finger and for Bitty to be, not jealous, but insanely turned on.

“Only if Bitty wants it.”

“Good lord, you don’t need to ask me twice.” Bitty bounced on his feet to the music faintly.

People had begun to finally take notice of their exchange. Even in steerage the sight of two well-bred boys pawing back and forth with one of their own was drawing attention.

“I know a place in storage. Follow me.” Kent winked and then took each of their hands, tugging them along. “I’m going to bend you both over he back seat. I’ve always wanted to ruin a nice car.” Kent snorted as he bounced through the crowd and into the hall. “Does he…?” Kent looked from Jack to Bitty.

“Oh, yes. Her certainly does.” Bitty smirked as Jack had grown quiet as he usually did when he was horny. But as they stopped in front of one of the unlocked storage rooms and came across the red Renault, Bitty’s smile turned into a simper. 

“Alright boys, I want you both naked and sitting like good boys in the back seat by the time I get myself ready.” Bitty sang out as he started at his cufflinks.

Jack immediately shucked off his shirt and started climbing into the car obediently with a certain practiced blind submission, while Kent just stood frozen by the entrance. “Wait, pardon, what? I thought-”

How adorable. Bitty smiled sweetly as he started to pop the buttons at his collar, eyeing Kent’s reddening face. 

“I said he did. I didn’t say I did.”

Jack let out a faint groan from inside the car and Kent turned to watch Jack shuck off the last of his clothing and sit naked and hard on his knees in the back.

“Holy… shit.” Kent breathed out as he stared between the two. He misjudged the situation greatly, hadn’t he? Except it only seemed to tent his pants further and Bitty watched his eyes grow even more hazy than they had been before.

“Be a good boy,  _Kenny_.” Bitty asked nicely as he hung his shirt on the mirror of the car and began to work on his pants.

He didn’t even need to ask twice.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I'm a giant cocktease. If you guys are interested I could probably whip up a second chapter though! I got this as a prompt from a lovely person on Twitter for a Titanic AU with the OT3. Bitty as Rose, Kent as Jack, and Jack as Hockley.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my random betaless ficlet.


End file.
